User blog:Leilathedolphin3596/Cloud Dragon
Baby form Baby cloud dragons are harmless creatures no matter how much you anger them they will awlays remain calm. Juvenile form As they mature (Name) will become more colourful aswell as making its habitat the most popular on your island! Adult form The tail of (Name) is expanding. Now name can take you on and adventure on the clouds! Epic form Epic cloud dragons can conrtoll the clouds above. So (Name can create a rainbow in the sky at any time!!! cloud dragon baby.png|Baby form cloud dragon juvenile.png|cloud dragon juvenile cloud dragon adult.png|cloud dragon adult cloud dragon epic.png|cloud dragon epic food costs dragon imfomation: breeding and incubation: 4 hours type:rainbow,white,diamond. rarity:Ultra rare habitat:rainbow roads,white meadow,diamond fields avalable at : lv.45 buying price: 3250 gold selling price: 500 coins Exp gained: 4000 avalabiltity: The Cloud dragon is obtanable: By breeding a dragon that provides the rainbow type with a dragon that contians the white and diamond types.If a parent has the appropriate minor types, missing requirements may also be added to the pool, even if neither parent has the originally required types. Minor types that have been split from other minor types can also contribute their component types to the type pool. *''DISCLAIMER: When attempting to breed the Rainbow Dragon, you may get other offspring instead. Check the Breeding Calculator to view all of the possible results of combining a particular pair of parents.'' Parents BehaviorEdit The Cloud Dragon has special behavior when it is used as a breeding parent. Unlike dragons with only basic types, it will obey the following rules: *When the Rainbow type is alone in the pool, it will add pure dragons of its component types (Yellow and Blue) to the list of possible outcomes, but it will not split into its component types. When Rainbow is included in the pool along with one or more other types, the Rainbow type can split into Yellow and Blue. However, if it is split, then Rainbow is no longer in the pool for the duration. Thus, the presence of Rainbow in a pool will either add the Rainbow type if it does not split or the Yellow and Blue types if it does split. *When considering hybrids of the Rainbow type whose other types are all split type components of Rainbow (Yellow and Blue), the Rainbow type may contribute both Rainbow and its split types (Yellow and Blue) if both parents have the Rainbow type. Currently, no hybrids of this kind are available. Keep in mind that the Rainbow type will not split if it is alone in the pool, so you must use at least one Rainbow hybrid as a parent if you want to take advantage of this method. *Although the Rainbow type can split into Yellow and Blue for breeding purposes, it still only counts as one type. This is important when considering the number of types for type-amount-dependent dragons such as the Diamond Dragon. Breeding a Forest Dragon with a Rainbow Dragon only counts as two types: Green and Rainbow. *When Diamond is the only type present in a breeding pair, you can get any single-type dragon as a result except for those that cannot be offspring (ex: Hammerhead or Lotus). Because the Infinity Dragon produces unique results, this rule does not apply when using at least one Infinity Dragon as a parent. *When a breeding pair contains a total of two types - Diamond and a minor type (Pink, Black, Mythic, Cosmic, Fairytale, Stone, Dino, Rainbow, Gemstone, Zodiac, Tropic, Royal, and Champion) - you can get the following: **A pure dragon of that type (ex: Cosmic Dragon for the Cosmic type) **A pure dragon of its component types (ex: Fire and Light for the Pink type, which is made up of Red and White) **Any currently available hybrid that can be bred using those two parents, with or without the minor type splitting (There are many possibilities for an individual pair; check the Breeding Calculator to see them) *When a breeding pair contains a total of two types - Diamond and a non-minor type - you can get any breedable pure dragon of that type or any corresponding Diamond hybrid that is currently available. *When a breeding pair contains Diamond and at least two other different types, Diamond is then treated as its own type under normal rules and any possible offspring using that pair of parents can emerge. To check the list of possible dragons using a particular pair of parents, use the Breeding Calculator. Notes The cloud dragon design based upon the Diamond Dragon's, although there are differences between the two. The cloud dragon's egg is based upon the rainbows although there are differences between them. Category:Blog posts